KrisBaek
by BaekShine
Summary: Byun Baek Hyun kau kalah, dengan namja yang kau anggap cengeng itu, kau kalah dengan nya../Memang bukan di Exo tapi kau kalah di hati kris. Kau kalah telak, /YAOI, EXO fic./ Baek Hyun x Kris / DLDR/very Sort Fic.OneShoot.


KrisBaek

Author : BaekShine

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kris Wu

Pair: KrisBaek.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO's belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine!

Genre : angst

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s),

.

.

.

Author POV's

"Baek hyun.." Baek Hyun menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit .. marah.

Saat memutar tubuhnya hampir sembilan puluh derajat barulah dia menemukan jawaban siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang namja tampan dan tinggi tengah menatapnya .. marah.

"wae?" tanya Baek Hyun tenang, tanpa sedikit rasa bersalah, tapi ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini, namun lihatlah tak ada ekspresi sakit di wajah nya saat ini,hanya tatapan lurus dan datar ke arah namja tampan itu.

"sudah kubilang bukan? Kau berhentilah mengganggu tao..." masih dengan wajah datarnya namja tinggi itu mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya marah pada namja manis di depannya ini.

Tak sadarkah dia apa yang dikatakannya menusuk langsung ke dalam hati namja manis ini? Merasuk hingga ke hati kecilnya, menyayatnya hingga terasa sangat perih. Baek Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sangat sakit.

"berhentilah mengganggunya, kau tau dia sangat sensitif, sebagai seorang hyung, harusnya kau_"

"mengalah? Dan bisakah kau berhenti membelanya? Aku bilang aku tidak sengaja" namja tampan itu diam, Baek Hyun yang sedari menunduk, akhirnya mendongak, matanya kosong, membuat namja tampan di depannya tertegun.

"kau tidak tau, aku sudah banyak mengalah padanya, kau tidak tahu..." sekali lagi namja di depannya kini semakin tertegun, sangat telak.

Kris fikir Baek Hyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, karna dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, dia datang untuk menegur Baek Hyun karna merusak boneka panda milik tao.

Tidak tau saja kris, bahwa namja mungil itu benar-benar tidak sengaja.

"Baek Hyun, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" bentak kris, marah, benar-benar marah. Kris benar-benar berfikir Baek Hyun lari dari tanggung jawab, karna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**Deg **

CUKUP!

"dia yang kekanak-kanakan kris!"

**Pakk !**

**Deg **

SUDAH CUKUP!

"B..Baek, maaf.." kris terbata-bata, dia memegangi tangannya sendiri, menatap nanar ke arah Baek Hyun,

Baek Hyun masih memegangi pipinya, rasanya sakit?perih? Ini jauh semakin menyakitkan, dia muak, jengah, dia benci dia benar-benar muak!

Baek hyun meremas kasar dadanya, sakit, tuhan.. benar-benar sakit.

"ba..Baek..a..aku." poni Baek Hyun yang sudah panjang menutup matanya, menghalangi penglihatan kris untuk menatap wajah namja manis ini. Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah..

Perlahan jari lentiknya menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Oh tuhan, kris, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Namja mungil itu begitu rapuh, kau membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Tak tau kah kau, tamparan mu membuatnya terluka parah? Bukan, bukan fisiknya, tapi.. hatinya.

Dia selalu menerima apapun dari mu termasuk tamparan mu, bukan kasih sayang yang dia harapkan selama ini dari mu.

"Baek, maafkan aku." namja mungil itu diam. Kenapa dengan nya, Kris semakin menyesal, berulang kali dia mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan dalam hati. Tapi itu tidak berguna.

Semua sudah terjadi, tangan besarnya menampar dengan sangat keras hingga dinding pipinya terkoyak, dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari sudut bibir merahnya.

"aku .. menyedihkan,"lirih Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun beranjak dari tempatnya, dia sudah tidak tahan, matanya sudah memanas, melihat kris begitu peduli pada tao, itu membuatnya sakit.

Tamparan dari kris sudah menguatkan semuanya. Sudah memperjelas hal yang berusaha Baek Hyun ubah.

Ini belum seberapa.

Mendengarnya selalu membela tao, itu terasa perih.

Melihatnya sangat memperhatikan tao.. itu tidak lebih baik dari seribu tamparan sekalipun.

Kris adalah sebuah luka baginya, dia tidak mau sekarat dengan selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian kris, namun justru dia sama sekali tidak di perdulikan, tidak di harapakan.

Bahkan tidak dibutuhkan.

Huang Zi tao, hanya nama itu yang selalu kris hawatirkan, berharap anak itu selalu baik-baik saja, dan selalu membutuhkannya.

Byun Baek Hyun, tidak dengannya. Baek Hyun sudah merasa semuanya sia-sia, tak ada gunanya. Kris sama sekali tak melihatnya, apa dia tidak terlihat?

Salah, dia lah cahaya yang belum kris sadari sinarnya sudah meneranginya, memberikan kehangatan yang sangat dibutuhkannya, hanya saja dia tidak memintannya.

Kris tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Hingga cahaya indah itu memudar, dan perlahan menuju jalannya sendiri.

"Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun menoleh sebentar. Di lihatnya dengan ujung mata nya, Kris beranjak dan mendekatinya, dan berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Sorry if .." kris hendak menyentuh pipi nya, namun segera Baek Hyun tepis, Baek Hyun menggeleng cepat , tersenyum simpul dan pergi, kali ini.. benar-benar pergi.

Wajah Baek Hyun sudah memerah menahan luapan emosinya, membuat kris sangat merasa bersalah.

Kris merasa ada yang hilang, ada kekosongan, ada lubang besar yang tercipta di sana, dan sebuah tempat yang selama ini penuh dengan satu orang perlahan mulai menciptakan belahan lain di ujung hatinya, dia baru sadar sekarang,

Ada sebuah tempat di mana seseorang singgah di sana. Kini terasa kosong,tempat itu kosong.

Kemana pemiliknya? Dia baru saja pergi kris Wu, kau baru saja melukainya, Kau baru saja menyadari nya, dan kau sudah lama..

Mengabaikannya.

Hingga selamanya kau akan menyesalinya.

Baek Hyun POV's

"hiks.."

_Kau memang sangat dibutuhkan di grup ini, kau memiliki banyak talenta yang sangat membantu Exo tetap berada di atas_.

"hiks..."

_Kau memiliki banyak kemampuan, kau memiliki banyak penggemar, menjadi member Exo yang paling populer, itu menyenangkan., namun itu tak pernah membuat kris menatap mu. _

_Byun Baek Hyun kau kalah, dengan namja yang kau anggap cengeng itu, kau kalah dengan nya, _

"hiks..."

_Memang bukan di Exo tapi kau kalah di hati kris. Kau kalah telak, _

Boleh kah aku menjadi dirimu Tao-ssi?

Boleh kah aku merasakan bagaimana perhatian, dan kasih sayang, belaian kasih sayang..

bukan bentakan, sikap dingin, atau tamparan.. dari..

Kris?

Kenapa hanya Tao? Kenapa hanya dia kris? Kenapa kau tak menatap ku? Apa aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan? Apa tao lebih dewasa dari ku kris?

Kau fikir siapa di sini yang tersakiti, kau fikir siapa yang tidak memiliki perasaan? Kau fikir siapa yang selama ini berada disisimu? Menuntut perhatian lebih darimu kris?

Apa hanya tao? Hanya dia? Bukan aku?

Fikirkan itu kris, jika kau masih memiliki waktu luang untuk tidak sekedar memikirkan tao,

fikirkan saja, itu tidak buruk.

Ingatlah nama ku kris, sebut nama ku, ku mohon.

Ku mohon rasakan kris, rasakan perasaan tulus ku yang hanya aku berikan pada mu,

semua rasa ini terbuang sia-sia. Aku... lelah.

Selamat tinggal Kris Wu...

"menangis noona manis?" Baek Hyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kai.."

.

.

.

**The END**

a/n :

**HUAAAAA FF MACAM APA INIII? xD**

**Maaf jangan gebukin author, dibunuh aja sekalian -_-**

**Author galau! .**

**Kemanaaaaaa ? kemaaaaaaaaanaaa? CHANBAEK WHERE ARE YOUUU? T_T**

**This fic is dedicated to KrisBaek Shipper.**

**So, review... or delete?**


End file.
